metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Control Tower (Phendrana Drifts)
Control Tower is a room in Phendrana Drifts in Metroid Prime. It is a rectangular, open room suspended between two towers, West Tower and East Tower, in the Pirate Facility section of Phendrana Drifts. When Samus first enters the room, the doors lock and several Space Pirates attack her, followed by some Flying Pirates that attack from the sky. On later visits to the room, the doors don't lock and there are only Flying Pirates. There are many crates in the room, some of which can only be destroyed by the missiles of the Flying Pirates. On top of the East Tower, there is a window made of ice. Late in the game, it can be melted using the Plasma Beam or shoot a big metal crate with the Wave Beam, depending on the game's difficulty. Once it is melted or the crate is destroyed, shooting a Missile through the window into the explosives next to another tower will cause it to collapse. This will cause a passageway to a Chozo Artifact to open. Once she has collected the Artifact, Samus must climb inside the fallen tower and roll through a small passageway to get back into the room. A Secret World can be found in this room: http://www.metroid2002.com/secret_worlds_control_tower.php Connecting rooms *West Tower (via Purple Door) *East Tower (via Purple Door) Inhabitants First visit *3 Space Pirates *6 Flying Pirates Later visits *4 Flying Pirates Items ]] ;Artifact of Elder:Samus must melt the window of ice or blow up a big metal crate from on top of the East tower using the Plasma Beam. She must then fire a Missile at the explosives at the base of the tower seen through this window, then use Morph Ball to roll into the new passageway that this opens up, and claim the Artifact. Scans ;Radion :"There is a large fuel cell attached to the base of this tower. Energy readings detect rapid fluctuations in power levels. The Radion based outer casing of the structure appears damaged and unstable." ;Frozen window :"The ice covering this opening can be melted with extreme heat." Trivia *In the original and New Play Control! versions of the game, it is possible to obtain the Artifact much earlier by standing on top of a crate, jumping over the energy barrier, and shooting directly at the explosives.http://www.metroid2002.com/speed_tricks_artifact_of_elder.php *It's possible to skip the battle with the pirates upon Samus's first visit to the tower by carefully jumping above the invisible trigger in front of the entry door. This can help with the previous sequence break, as the pirates could blow up the crates. This trick is also possible on newer versions of the game. *There is an unused layer in this room, "3rd pass enemy - Elite", which would have spawned an Elite Pirate. This likely would have occurred on a third visit to the room, after Samus had encountered the monstrous Pirates in the Phazon Mines. Elites are also present on unused layers in Research Entrance and Research Lab Hydra. Gallery Control Tower.jpg|Control Tower during a battle with Flying Pirates Phendrana_Drifts_Screenshot_(183).png|West Tower entrance. File:Phendrana Screenshot HD (4).jpg Control_Tower_Battle.jpg|Samus battling Pirates in the Tower. Control_Tower_Battle_2.jpg|Samus engages a Flying Pirate. Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (144).png Control_tower_weakened_structure.jpg|Samus targets the fuel cell at the base of one of the towers. JP Other M Guide 172.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'', page 172 References Category:Rooms Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Glacier One Category:Chozo Artifacts